


Heaven To Touch

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick starts drinking, and finds himself at Bobby's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven To Touch

"Nick, are you okay?" Bobby asks, stepping aside so I can come in. "Are you drunk?" I shrug, stumbling inside. He shuts the door, turning towards me just as my knees buckle. "Fuck." He mutters, catching me. "Okay, Nicky. I got you." Before I can question what he's doing, he picks me up. "What-"  
"Shut up." He tells me. He sets me down on the couch, then walks into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he comes back holding a glass of water. "Drink." He orders, sitting next to me. I take the glass, downing it in one go. "Hey, um, Nick, I don't mean any offense, but why are you like... here?" Bobby asks. I sigh.   
"Frankie was asleep, and Tommy would just laugh at me if I tried to come to him."   
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He goes into parent mode, turning to me and taking my hands in his without thinking about it. I sigh, shaking my head. I can't fucking tel him. I don't even know why I came here. "Nicky, tell me. It's okay. You know you can tell me anything." Tears comes to my eyes. He's so sweet and yet he's gonna hate me if I tell him. He'll tell me that every little self-belittling thought that's running through my head is true. "Hey, hey, hey, you're okay, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you, okay?" Bobby coos, wiping away my tears. I nod. "I just... I thought I could convince myself I was just imagining it, thought that if I surrounded my-myself with girls, it'd go away but... it's not and I don't want people to find out, because they would hate the group, and you guys would kick me out but you're probably gonna kick me out soon anyways because I'm not good enough, and I mean I don't even matter to the group, you guys could easily get a new bassist, so what's the point of me even being in the group anymore I might as well just go home and I-"  
"Nick, stop talking. You're going on like a mad man. You're just as important as the rest of us, and who fucking cares if you like guys? That doesn't change my opinion of you, and it wouldn't change Frankie or Tommy's either. You're one of the three most important people in the world to me, okay?" He reassures me. I smile a little. "Thanks Bobby." I murmur. He grins a little, holding his arms out. "Come here." I scoot closer to him, trying to NOT focus on how perfectly my head fits in the crook of his shoulder. 

Bobby and I ended up falling asleep like that. When I wake up, the clock reads 3:45. I sneak a glance at Bobby, noting that's still asleep. Thank God. It'll make this so much less awkward. I go to stand up, only to realize his arms are still wrapped around me. "Shit." I hiss, looking around the dark room. I grab a pillow that's on the couch, and carefully unwrap his arms from around my waist. I did not fall asleep in Bobby's arms. Nope, didn't happen. I put the pillow where I was, standing up as slowly as possible. If I can get outta here before he wakes up, I'll be able to deny remembering anything. I take two steps away from the couch, before a hand grips onto my t-shirt and pulls me back. I fall back onto the couch. "Why you leaving? You've got me all cold now." Bobby growls, resting his head on my shoulder. I relax back into him. He pulls me so w're lying next to each other on the couch. "Hey..." He whispers, a couple minutes after I thought he'd fallen asleep. "Yeah?" I reply.   
"Frankie's shoes aren't in here. He's still in your and Tommy's room." I chuckle. "What do you think they're doing in there?"  
"Who knows, maybe they're working on a new song..."   
"Honey, I'm the songwriter." Bobby mentions, his grip on my waist tightening. I snuggle closer to him, trying to ignore the lack of personal space. 

 

The next time I wake up, the sun is just starting to rise. I sneak out of their room without waking up Bobby. When I turn the corner to go to my room, I run into Frankie. "Sneaking back in before you're caught?" I ask. He grins. His shoes are in his hand, and his hair is all messed up. "Yup. You?"   
"Same. Probably extremely different situations, but still." I reply, high-fiving him as we pass each other. "See ya later." I tell him, before going into my room. I fall into my bed, making sure not to glance at Tommy before I do. I know he's shirtless over there, and I'm not about to have to deal with seeing that in my head all day.   
I'm asleep within minutes of crawling under the blankets. 

"Nicky. Nicky wake up, we gotta go." Tommy yells at me, beating me with a pillow. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yell, sitting up. 5 minutes later, we're running out the hotel door to go to the studio. The drive is silent, until Tommy decides to bring up the inevitable. "So, um, I just kinda noticed you didn't come back until late last night. Any... Any particular reason?" I nearly laugh. He thinks I heard him and Frankie... oh my God, that's hilarious. "Oh, uh, I got drunk, and Bobby's couch was closer so I crashed there." I reply, looking out the window. We pull up to the studio, and go in. "About time you get here." Crewe says, rolling his eyes. Tommy flips him off when he's not looking. I chuckle, walking in behind him. I glance at Bobby, just to get a flash of brown eyes before he looks back down at the music. I shake my head. "Alright, you guys ready? This is Oh, Dawn, take one." Crewe says into the mic. We start singing, my eyes wondering over to Bobby every once in a while. And every. single. fucking. time, I catch him looking at me. We record three songs, well, 2 1/2, before Crewe calls it for the day. We the four of us go to a pizza joint, that's supposedly the best pizza in America. There's only a couple people in the small yet homey restaurant when we walk in. But every single one of them notice us. We grin and wave at them. We're seated across from these two teenage girls who nearly freak out when they see us. Perks of being famous, I guess, right? Frankie slides in next to Tommy before I can, making me have to sit on the same side of the booth as Bobby. The waiter takes our orders, then walks back into the kitchen. Frankie and Bobby start talking about troubles with Francine and Mary, so they don't notice when Bob's hand slides off the table ever so subtly, resting on my thigh. I freeze, locking my attention on the window and the street beyond it. Fuck, what's he doing. I shouldn't have told him. He's fucking with my emotions now. "Nick. Nicky. Massi!" Tommy snaps, kicking my leg hard. I look at him, to see all three of them staring at me. "We've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. Eat." Frankie orders, and I notice our food is here. "Oh..." I whisper, taking a piece of pizza. I bite into it, and freeze. This might actually be the best piece of pizza I've ever had. Bobby takes a bite of his piece, and flat out moans. All of our heads pop up at that. "Sorry...." He whispers, taking another bite. "This is seriously amazing though." I return my gaze to the street, watching a couple prance down the sidewalk. I'll never be able to do that with anyone. Not until I'm like 80, anyways. People like me aren't accepted here. If people found out, we'd be done for. Those girls sitting over there would hate us. I wouldn't be allowed in any pizza joint ever again. I'd get weird looks, the boys would abandon me, even if Bobby says they wouldn't, i know they would. Because I'm going to hell. "Hey." Bobby nudges my side. I look at him. "You okay?" He asks. I nod, looking at my plate. "if it's about what we talked about last night, I've told you, it's okay, okay? Stop worrying about it." He offers me half a smile. I smile back, grabbing another piece. Yes, he says not to worry about it. Everything is perfectly fine now, huh? I roll my eyes to myself. Tommy and Frankie aren't talking anymore. I look up to see them looking at me. "I'm fine, guys. Seriously." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.   
Bobby takes the bill, refusing to let any of us do it. "Hey, Frankie and I are going down to the pool when we get back, you guys coming?" Tommy asks. "No, I'm tired." I reply. "I've got a song in my head and I gotta get it written down before I forget it." Bobby says. That sounds like a lie, but whatever. We go back to the hotel, Tommy and Frankie racing up the stairs. "Wanna sneak up on them?" Bobby asks. I grin and nod. We take off up the stairs, making sure to stay out of sight from them. We get to our floor, waiting until they turn the corner before following. Bobby reaches out and grabs my wrist, mouthing for me to slow down. He presses himself up against the wall, scooting along it. I try not to laugh. He peaks around the corner, before whipping his head back around. He and I trade places and I look around the corner. Tommy's got Frankie pinned against the wall, kissing him. "Someone's gonna see us... the guys..." Frankie whispers. Tommy backs away from him, and the two of them go into mine and Tommy's room. We wait until we get into Bobby's room before bursting out laughing. "Told you." Bobby says. I''m too busy laughing to respond. Holy shit. They're actually.... wait a fucking second. I freeze, standing up straight. "Wait, does that mean..."   
"Yeah, it does. Told you they wouldn't care if you told them. Tommy's transparent when it comes to Frankie. I've suspected it for weeks now." Bobby tells me. "So, a new song?" I mention, to avoid the awkward areas. "Yeah, um, I kinda lied about that. I know that if I go to the pool, girls will be all over me, and I'm not really looking forward to that, so..." Bobby trails off. I nod, walking over to his couch. "Taking a nap?" He asks. I shrug. "You know they make this thing, called a bed, it's really great for sleeping on." Bobby laughs, easily dodging the pillow I chuck at his face. I walk across the room, falling into the first bed. It's obviously Gaudio's. It smells like him. I crawl under the covers, pulling them up to my face. I breathe in deep, relishing the smell. Shit. Of all the people I could fall for, it had to be the one person I came out to. Fucking figures.   
A second later, the bed shifts, and my warmth is replaced by cold air when the blankets are lifted up. "Hope you don't mind too much. It's my bed, after all." Bobby whispers. "As long as you don't mind." I whisper back. All is silent for like ten minutes. I turn in the bed, coming face to face with Bobby. I didn't realize how close he was. His chocolate eyes flash open, staring straight into my blue ones. "Nicky..." He whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear. His hand moves onto my cheek. When did I fall asleep? No seriously. My eyes close against their will, my head automatically leaning into his touch.   
"I shouldn't have told you." I sigh, opening my eyes. "What?"   
"I shouldn't have told you. Ever since then you've been fucking with my emotions on purpose and it's not fucking funny." I basically growl. I push his hand off of me, and go to get out of the bed. "Nicky, wait." Bobby begs. I stand up, ignoring him. He's fumbling, trying to get out from the blankets. He grabs my shoulder, turning me around. Before I can push him off, though, he's grabbing my head and pulling me to him.   
Our lips collide, sending my mind and sanity into an abyss. My hands land on his waist, pulling him closer. Bobby's fingers find their way into my hair, pulling at it. "Please don't go." He whispers when we part, my forehead resting on his. "Okay." I murmur, letting him drag me back into bed. He snuggles up to me, burying his head in my chest. I pull the blankets up around us, kissing the top of his head. 

 

"How much was the bet?" Someone asks. I ignore them, pulling the blankets higher up around Bobby and I. "20." A voice that's obviously Frankie says. Which means.... shit. I nudge Bobby, waking him up. His eyes open. Thankfully, our heads are under the blankets, so they don't see us. The fear in his eyes is one of the worst things I've ever seen. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." I mouth, pulling him closer to me. He shakes his head a very little bit. Our faces are practically touching, so he whispers, "we've got blackmail on them, remember?" So quietly that I can barely hear it. I grin. "Like we don't know about you guys." Bobby says, kissing me real quick before popping his head out from under the blanket. I follow him, looking at Tommy and Frankie's shocked reactions. 3...2...1... We all burst out laughing.   
"Fuck you too, Gaudio." Tommy laughs. Frankie slaps him lightly, looking fake-hurt. "Mine." He whines. Tommy laughs, hugging him. "So sorry, kiddo." 

Well, today ought to be interesting.


End file.
